Modern bicycles have become increasingly sophisticated and can have highly engineered parts and elements which can be easily damage during transport and storage or when packaged. Moreover, profiled elements on bicycles such as the frames, pedals and handlebar grips can be damaged by bicycle racks during transport resulting in costly and unsightly impact damage to the bicycles. Similarly, bicycle pedals and the like can in turn damage vehicle paintwork.
To reduce such damage to bicycles and vehicles, it is known to place improvised covers over bicycle elements or parts. For example, it is known to place bags secured with string over pedals and to adhere various materials to frames. However, such improvised devices are in general cumbersome and time-consuming to secure to bicycles, can leave unsightly residues on the bicycles and can become worn or damaged following repeated use thus re-exposing the bicycle elements to damage.